Malam Pertama
by FranbergH
Summary: Kakashi selalu tahu ada cinta segitiga diantara muridnya di tim 7. Dan perpecahan tim 7 kali ini akan terjadi lagi karena dirinya yang tak disangka ternyata adalah sang pihak ke-3, atau tepatnya pihak ke-4. For Kaka-pyon b'day. Yey! :D


Iseng aaah..

Lagian ada yang maksa minta dibuatin fic spesial ulang tahun Kakashi, jadinya entah kenapa idenya jadi muncul yang kek ginian.

Yah, langsung ajadah..

* * *

><p><strong>Malam Pertama<strong>

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

Hatake Kakashi.

Di Konoha, hanya bayi yang baru lahir saja yang belum mengenal nama itu. Shinobi Konoha termuda yang pernah memegang gelar Hokage, walau hanya dalam hitungan jam. Tetapi, itupun sudah menunjukkan kalau ia bukanlah orang sembarangan kan?

Walau begitu, di umurnya yang menginjak tiga puluh, ia masih saja seorang pria lajang. Pria lajang yang diincar oleh banyak wanita. Dan Kakashi menyadari hal itu..

Tetapi bukan hal yang ini..

Di saat malam, saat suara hewan-hewan malam ikut menambah suara tetesan hujan gerimis yang menyiram Konoha, saat semua orang memilih bergelung di dalam rumah mereka yang hangat. Untuk pertama kalinya Kakashi menyadari, pesonanya di hadapan kaum hawa mungkin merepotkan dan bisa berbahaya.

"Sakura?"

Kakashi menatap Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan terkejut. Sakura hanya menatap Kakashi dan perlahan dengan ragu bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman.

"Sensei,"

Kakashi berdiri di belakang sofa yang diduduki Sakura sambil melipat tangan di dadanya dan menatap Sakura yang menghirup tehnya. Rambut Sakura agak berantakan karena ia baru saja mengusapnya dengan handuk. Kakashi sudah meminjamkan kemeja berlengan panjangnya untuk mengganti pakaian Sakura yang basah.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Kakashi membawa tehnya dan duduk di lantai berkarpet di seberang Sakura. Tidak ingin berada di dekat Sakura, instingnya melarangnya dekat-dekat. Ia merasakan bahaya. Entah hawanya dari Sakura atau darinya sendiri, ia tidak ingin mencari tahu.

"Ino sedang keluar desa. Ia sedang dalam misi," jawab Sakura memaksa dirinya tersenyum yang justru tampak seperti orang meringis kesakitan bagi Kakashi. Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura dengan bosan. Sakura memegangi cangkir tehnya di atas pangkuannya dan menatapnya dengan konsentrasi penuh.

_Haaah... sejak kapan aku dijadikan pengganti Ino?_

"Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi kemudian sambil melirik Sakura. Sakura hanya memberikan Kakashi senyuman lemah. Kakashi menghela nafas. Sejak Sasuke kembali, Sakura dan Sasuke hampir tidak terpisahkan. Situasinya menjadi lebih kompleks dari saat mereka masih menjadi rekan satu tim. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Sasuke bisa jadi sangat protektif pada Sakura?

Yah, padahal biasanya tidak ada masalah. Biasanya Sakura akan berkeluh kesah pada Ino kalau ia punya masalah dengan Sasuke, tetapi kebetulan sekali sekarang Ino sedang keluar desa. Masalahnya, Kakashi sama sekali tidak ingin mengurusi hubungan orang lain. Ia memang pernah jadi guru Sasuke dan Sakura, tetapi itu dulu saat mereka masih anak-anak, saat mereka masih jauh lebih imut dari sekarang.

"Tolong biarkan aku malam ini menginap di tempat sensei. Sasuke tidak akan mencari kemari... mungkin..."

Kakashi menghela nafas pasrah. Baiklah, sejak Sasuke kembali, sepertinya Kakashi memang hampir tidak pernah mengetahui kabar apapun tentang mantan murid-muridnya. Kakashi merasa hal kecil ini setidaknya bisa mengembalikan hubungan mereka yang sudah merenggang.

"Baiklah. Kuambilkan selimut untukmu," Kakashi berdiri mengambil handuk di tangan Sakura dan berjalan menuju kamarnya saat..

Tok..tok..tok..

Kakashi langsung berhenti, kepalanya refleks menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia melirik Sakura yang sedang duduk di sofa langsung menatap pintu dengan tegang.

"Kakashi-sensei!" suara Sasuke terdengar dari luar. Sakura langsung berdiri menghampiri Kakashi, ia langsung memeluk lengan Kakashi erat-erat. Kakashi meringis merasakan lengannya dicengkeram dengan kuat. Ia menatap Sakura yang balik menatapnya dengan panik.

"Tolong jangan bilang aku di sini!" bisik Sakura panik. Insting melindungi Kakashi langsung bangkit. Ia menepuk tangan Sakura yang mencengkeram lengannya.

"Masuklah ke kamar!" perintah Kakashi disambut anggukan patuh Sakura. Sakura segera menyingkir meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian di ruang tamu. Setelah melihat pintu kamarnya ditutup, Kakashi menghela nafas dan menghampiri pintu.

"Yo! Ada apa Sasuke?" sambut Kakashi menemukan Sasuke yang tampak kesal di depan pintunya.

"Sensei tahu dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke langsung terdengar menuduh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi balik.

"Sakura kemari?" Sasuke tidak mau menjawab.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" keduanya saling serbu dengan pertanyaan. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kakashi atau repot bertanya lagi, Sasuke langsung masuk dan berdiri mendekati Kakashi.

"Sakura kemari kan? Kenapa baunya menempel pada Sensei?" Kakashi langsung merasakan ketegangan diantaranya dan Sasuke. Sakura memiliki ciri khas wangi melon di rambutnya dan seorang pria hampir mustahil memakai wewangian semacam itu.

_Sial! Handuknya._

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kakashi, Sasuke langsung melewati Kakashi dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Kakashi. Kakashi buru-buru berbalik dan menangkap bahu Sasuke untuk menghentikannya.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke langsung menepis tangan Kakashi dari bahunya dengan sengit.

"Aku tahu dia kemari. Tidak perlu menutupinya. Apa Sensei tahu, saat aku tidak menemukannya di rumah, ini adalah tempat pertama yang kudatangi. Bukan tempat Naruto karena Sakura.."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam kamar, menghentikan kalimat Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura?"

Keduanya menatap Sakura dengan terkejut. Kakashi langsung menghampiri Sakura. Sejarah Sasuke yang kelam jelas membuat penilaian Kakashi agak berat sebelah. Ia memutuskan untuk melindungi Sakura mengingat sebelumnya Sasuke pernah mencoba membunuhnya. Maksudnya ingin memisahkan mereka dulu baru bertanya baik-baik tentang apa yang terjadi, mungkin ia bisa membantu memecahkan masalah dua sejoli ini.

"Sakura?" suara Sasuke terdengar shock kemudian Sasuke terdengar mendengus tertawa sinis. "Seharusnya aku sudah tahu sejak awal,"

"Sasuke-kun, bukan seperti itu.."

"Bukan seperti itu? Lantas seperti apa? Tengah malam kau berada di kamar seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian seperti itu!" suara Sasuke yang terdengar datar tanpa emosi justru membuat Kakashi makin merasa tidak tenang. Kepalanya langsung kosong. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke menuduhnya macam-macam dengan Sakura?

"Tunggu Sasuke! Tuduhanmu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan!" Kakashi mencoba membela Sakura, atau sebenarnya dirinya sendiri?

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Keterlaluan? Di bagian mananya? Sakura, seharusnya aku sadar dari dulu. Seharusnya aku tahu beda antara suka dan cinta, kau memang menyukaiku tetapi aku baru sadar kau hanya mencintai dia!" Sasuke menuding Kakashi di samping Sakura. Kakashi langsung tampak shock.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Ada yang perlu dikoreksi Sakura?" tanya Sasuke penuh nada sarkasme. Kakashi menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraannya. Kalaupun ada cinta segitiga dalam tim 7, itu adalah segitiga antara Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto, dia tidak akan terlibat.

Cip..

Kakashi langsung mengenali perubahan udara di dekatnya.

Chidori.

Kakashi langsung melangkah ke depan Sakura, melindunginya dari Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei!" suara Naruto langsung memecahkan ketegangan. "Yo! Kakashi-senseeei!" suara Naruto terdengar semakin keras dan beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah muncul di ruang tengah menatap tiga orang yang sudah hampir memulai pertarungan. Mata Naruto langsung mendarat pada Sakura di belakang Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan? Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto ikut membeku. "Kakashi-sensei! Ternyata selama ini.. SENSEI SENDIRI SAINGANKU!"

"TUNGGU DULU NARUTO! SASUKE! Cih! Sial!"

Udara berputar. Cahaya melompat-lompat dari tubuh Sasuke. Kakashi otomatis langsung membuka mata kirinya. Rasengan dan chidori. Sehebat apapun dirinya, tetapi di hadapan dua orang mantan muridnya ini, kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan selamat.

"Sakura! Keluar dari.. SAKURA! APA-APAAN? LEPASKAN!" Kakashi dengan panik memberontak melepaskan dirinya dari Sakura yang memeganginya dengan erat dari belakang. Kakashi tidak bisa berkutik. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kekuatan Sakura. Mengapa tiba-tiba jadi begini? Mengapa Sakura juga ikut-ikutan? Apakah ketiga mantan muridnya mencoba membunuhnya?

_HAH?_

_SIAL! Bukan Sakura! Ini genjutsu! Sejak kapan Sasuke?_

Kakashi sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah siap menerjangnya.

_Siaaaaaal! Hanya sampai disinikah hidupku? Aku masih belum..._

BYURRRR!

"OTANJOBI OMEDETO, SENSEEEI!"

Di ruang tamunya, Kakashi hanya bisa tersungkur, tubuhnya basah kuyup dengan air berwarna biru. Rambut peraknya yang mencuat melemas berubah warna menjadi biru menetes-netes. Matanya menatap kosong pada ketiga mantan muridnya yang kelihatan tersenyum lebar. Puas.

"Jadi.. ini semua.."

"Kejutaaan!" jawab Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan dengan wajah girang.

"Kaliaaan..." suara Kakashi terdengar bergetar geram. Perlahan ia berdiri dan menatap ketiga personilnya dengan tajam. Sharingannya berputar, berubah bentuk.

"Kakashi-sensei tidak boleh marah!" bujuk Naruto disambut 'Ya! Ya!' Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Berani-beraninya kalian mengacau malam-malam begini di rumahku! Mengotori ruang tamuku! Mengerjaiku yang mantan Hokage ini!" Kakashi bersiap mengamuk, tetapi.

"Ja! Otanjobi sensei! Kami tunggu traktirannya besok. Selamat malam!" ketiganya langsung melesat kabur.

"TUNGGU KALIAN! HEI! NARUTO! SAKURA! SASUKE! AAAARGH! DASAR MURID-MURID SIALAN!" selesai berteriak, Kakashi langsung terengah-engah menahan emosi. Bisa-bisanya dia dikerjai begitu saja oleh anak-anak kecil! Ia harus membalas mereka, pasti akan membalas mereka!

Kakashi menatap sekelilingnya. Cairan berwarna biru menggenangi ruang tamunya, untung sofa dan karpetnya selamat. Kalau tidak, ketiga mantan muridnya dalam masalah serius. Kakashi langsung menggigil kedinginan. Anak-anak itu membuatnya basah kuyup di saat yang benar-benar tepat. Kakashi memutuskan segera menuju kamar mandi mengeringkan tubuhnya dulu sebelum membersihkan ruang tamunya.

Selesai membereskan semuanya, Kakashi benar-benar merasa lelah. Bukan hanya karena membersihkan ruang tamunya, tetapi juga karena dia tadi sempat mengaktifkan mangekyo sharingannya. Kakashi jadi makin kesal saat mengingat rambutnya berubah warna menjadi biru es.

Padahal tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ia bisa melewati malam ulang tahunnya dengan tenang. Bahkan Gai yang tiba-tiba muncul di apartemennya pun bisa diusirnya dengan mudah. Teman-temannya juga tidak ada yang pernah mengerjainya saat ulang tahun. Tetapi, anak-anak ini, baru pertama melakukannya dan langsung membuatnya kalah telak.

"Dasar sialan," gumam Kakashi menarik selimut dan meletakkan sebelah tangan di belakang kepalanya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman saat menutup matanya untuk tidur. "Arigato," dan iapun terlelap.

**.oO(FIN)Oo.**

* * *

><p>Apa? Ada yang ngarep berlebihan karena judulnya ya?<p>

Oi..Oi.. Liat dong ratingnya! Kan ratingnya cuman K. Lagian ini kan ceritanya malam pertama dalam hidup kakashi dia dikerjain pas malam ulang taunnya. Setingnya jam 00.00 tanggal 15 September :D

Jadi..

Otanjobi omedeto Kakashi! Muach! ^3^


End file.
